Image
by Ash Ninja
Summary: Post- Image episode. M'gann mulls over the mission and know she has to deal with arising issues herself. Her real self. One-shot. Drabble. No pairings. Mentions of Supermartian.


**A/n: Okay new one shot! Based on the episode" Image". Let me just say I was greatly disappointed in the way they made M'gann's white martian form. I liked it and hated it. I mean I was just in so much disbelief she looked like a huge white turian. but I did enjoy seeing her "bald M'gann" form. So I guess that made up for it. Have a post-episode one-shot. My other stories will be updated soon I promise as well.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Image<strong>

* * *

><p><em>No, no no... please<em>, M'gann thought quietly with a small whimper and tightened the hold on the blanket over her head. Her tiny body, her _fake_ body trembling underneath the covers. It was all a cover, a ruse to hide who she was. _What_ she was... a monster, a freak, an outcast. She was living a _lie_ and she knew it. And it killed her inside.

Her insecurities, her feelings, .

her need to fit in drove the lies that stacked upon each other. Like a brick wall slowly but gradually building up between her and her friends, but they just didn't know it all yet. She had saved herself earlier today by telling the truth about "Megan Morse" and how she came up with her human persona. That loosened a little bit of guilt. But only just a little. It makes her sick to the bone with fear what would happen if the team, if the League... if Conner found out what she really was. She knows she could and would lose it all.

She gripped her hand against her chest, tiny fingers curled into a small fist. The image of three longer and skinnier talons instead of fingers curled against a flatter, wider chest and mandibles instead out lips flaring out whenever she breathed... No! That wasn't her... she wasn't that monster. She wasn't a white... a White Martian... a beast... she was M'gann M'orzz. Green Martian, member of Young Justice and girlfriend of Superboy!

A another low whimper escaped her as she tucked her head further under the covers and tried to shut her thoughts out and hold onto the memory of Conner holding her hand and telling her she didn't have to wear a mask for him. Of course she wasn't hiding for _him _she was hiding for _ herself_. For once she had been thinking about herself and her own needs, her own worries. Even though they were based on her friends' possible reactions, she was more focused on herself. Because at the end of the day, at the end a mission or at the end of the night. She was alone as she had been on Mars. In the desert, howling and desperate for comfort... for the championship she now had.

And could easily lose if they found out what Queen Bee had propositioned her with. It was either her loyalty... or her real face.

But would should she do? What _could_ she do?

She was stuck... trapped with no way out... like she had been on Mars.

"...I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." M'gann whispered weakly into the darkness of her room, the pain in her heart rose and spread with each breath she took. "Please... forgive me... F-forgive me..."

Warm, wet tears slid down her cheeks as she blinked her false lashes as she choked out a loud sob, reaching up to brush them away. The salty water sliding down her fingers and rolling down her palm. Through the shadows she looked down at the tears she had caught and sniffed, a small realization coming to her. Whether she was Megan Morse, M'gann M'orzz. Green Martian, White Martian or human. Her tears stayed the same.

And so did her heart.

"...There has to be another way... there... always has to be one." M'gamm whispered softly, a little spark of hope lifting her spirits a little.

This wasn't over, M'gann will fight this, she will struggle but knows that she'll never stop being who she is.

And that''s a hero.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I wanted to include Superboy in this but I just couldn't really, I wanted for once a stand alone fic for M'gann because the poor baby needs one. But if you guys would like a different fic with him in it I would be happy to write one after I've updated Guardian of the Survivor.**

**So leave reviews, comments, but not flames.**


End file.
